Eugene Sims
Eugene is a Conduit/Bioterroist capable of Video Manipulation. He's a major character in InFamous: Second Son who, along with Reggie Rowe, Delsin Rowe and Abigail Walker, brings down the Department of Unified Protection. Biography Eugene was a shy nerd who was bullied at school, and the son of a US congresswoman. With no real control in his life, Eugene retreated into one of his favorite games, Heaven's Hellfire. There, he found solace as he could summon angels to protect the weak and demons to punish the bullies. But one day when a bully pushed Eugene too far, his powers awakened and he created a giant demon which attacked the people around him. After the incident, he was tracked down by the Department of Unified Protection, led by Brooke Augustine and locked away in Curdun Cay for six years. During that time Augustine plugged him into her machines, like he was a video game console, and continuously forced to summon his creatures before they were ruthlessly executed and in the process gaining great experience with his powers. Entering Seattle Eugene alongside Abigail Walker and Hank Daughtry were being transported into military custody by a D.U.P. transport when it crashed by Hanks efforts, while Hank was left to fend for himself Abigail and Eugene quickly made their way into Seattle where they quickly went their separate ways. Eugene made his base of operations in the Lantern District of Seattle where he made a pest out of himself manufacturing Angels to harass the D.U.P. War with the D.U.P. His war against the D.U.P. eventually attracted the attention of Reggie and Delsin Rowe who crossed the bridge in search of him before he was ambushed by Augustine and her D.U.P. Troops. Just as Delsin was about to be taken into custody one of Eugene's angels swooped in to save him and carried him off into the Lantern district. There Eugene contacts Delsin and helps him locate convoy's full of people the D.U.P. identified as conduits. Delsin stopped the convoy before Eugene knocked him out with his angels and began swooping up the people released from the convoys, but only to free them from their restraints and release them back into the city as "normal" people. This caught the attention of the Rowe Brothers who tracked him down and defeated him, while Reggie wanted to take him into custody Delsin vouched for his innocence and instead proposed an alliance. Eugene was able to locate the base of operations of local gangs who were kidnapping the conduits to sell them back to the D.U.P. Delsin stormed the bases with Eugene becoming progressively bolder as he sent his angels to help Delsin, culminating with showing up in person in his "He Who Dwells" form to defeat the D.U.P. forces sent to collect on the deal. Finishing Business Eugene is later re-captured by the D.U.P. and taken to their island base off the coast of Seattle alongside Abigail. The two cheer Delsin on during his second battle with Augustine and were freed by the sudden collapse of the island, swimming back to shore the two reunite with Delsin and join forces for the final attack on the Channel 9 News Station/Converted D.U.P. headquarters flying to the top floor in his giant form. There Eugene helps Delsin defeat Augustine by throwing several Blast Cores into the News Room, which accelerates the development of his new Concrete powers to the point that he's able to take down Augustine, restrain her, and take her to the authorities. Eugene along with Abigail and Delsin help start a new age of peace between conduits and humans. Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: Second Son Characters Category:Conduits Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Article stubs Powers and Abilities Eugene's power affiliation is Video. He has been merged with his avatar from the online MMO RPG "Heaven's Hellfire", dubbed "He Who Dwells", and thus has the avatar's abilities. He can summon a legion of both Demons to fight his enemies and Angels to protect the innocent, summon a series of animated blades to both attack and pin his enemies to the ground. He can also transform into He Who Dwells, a massive beast of an angel, and rain down hell from above. He can also pull enemies to his own digital world. Appearance and Personality Because of being a nerd who was bullied at school, Eugene was shaped into a shy person who fled into his fantasy world. But after he confronted Delsin, he grew a huge amount of confidence as well as more control over his powers. He truly is a nice person showing concern and sympathy for when Delsin told him that Hank died. He was also interested in Abigail Walker. He was also shown to panic when things don't go his way but lately he's overcoming that. As 'He who dwells' Eugene takes a more different personality. Aside from being territorial and overconfident, taunting the enemy if he can, he also sounded menacing and demonic despite becoming an angel. Eugene really plays the moniker of being a tyrant to the fullest here. He only breaks this persona during Delsin's battle with Augustine, when he delivers Blast Core Relays to Delsin - "Oh. Okay, Delsin. I'll see what I can find. Just hang on!". Trivia *His powers can make virtual things real but he can't manipulate reality itself, even though it can almost be considered like that. *Eugene's mother is a U.S. Congresswoman from Delaware. She voted for the original measure to fund the D.U.P., less than one year before Eugene began exhibiting powers. *His last name, Sims, could be a reference to the famous virtual world game series, The Sims. *Eugene looks to be in his late teens to early 20's as in his comic cutscene, six years prior, he was in his early teens. *In the manga drawn by Celia Penderghast, Eugene is represented by Ushinatta the owl. Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: Second Son Characters Category:Conduits Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Article stubs